Benutzer:Yoshi 1-Up
thumb|400px Hallo, Ich bin Yoshi 1-Up. Wenn du diese Zeilen liest, explodiert der Computer in 3, 2, 1... ''Kenntnisse'' ''2007'' Ich kenne Super Mario seit dem 23. Juni 2007, als ich eine Werbesendung gesehen habe. Das war die Werbung von Mario Kart DS. Seitdem habe ich Super Mario gekannt und wollte ihn nie mehr loslassen. ''2008'' 2008 habe ich herausgefunden, was die Abkürzungen NGC, GBA, N64 und SNES bedeuten. Es waren die Abkürzungen vom Nintendo GameCube, vom Game Boy Advance, vom Nintendo 64 und vom Super Nintendo Entertaimant System. Dann habe ich die Paper Mario-Serie kennengelernt. Ich habe auf Youtube "Super Mario" eingegeben und da stand "[[Super Paper Mario|Super '''Paper' Mario]]". Leider gab es nur eine englische Version... (weiter mit 2010)'' ''2009'' 2009 kannte ich mich schon gut aus. Ich hatte meinen alten Nintendo DS Lite verkauft und dafür einen Nintendo DSi gekauft. ''2010'' 2010 hatte ich meine Wii bekommen. Dazu gab es das Spiel "Super Mario Galaxy 2". Ich kannte mich jetzt mindestens doppelt so gut aus als 2009. Hier habe ich meinen Nintendo DSi verkauft und dafür die Limitierte Version vom Nintendo DSi XL dafür gekauft. Danach habe ich mich wieder an die Paper Mario-Serie erinnert: "Hey, 2008 habe ich doch auf Youtube 'Super Paper Mario' eingegeben. Mal sehen, vielleicht gibt es ja jetzt eine deutsche Version" das habe ich gemacht. Der Youtuber, der dieses Projekt in Angriff nahm, war LETSPLAYmarkus. ''2011'' Seit August kannte ich MarioWiki. Jetzt waren meinem Super Mario-Wissen keine Grenzen mehr gesetzt. Ich hatte auf Youtube schon viele Spiele durchgeguckt. Dezember habe ich meinene Limitierte Version vom Nintendo DSi XL verkauft. Das war für den Nintendo 3DS vorgesehen, aber den bekam ich erst im Januar 2012. ''2012'' In diesem Jahr bekam ich endlich meinen Nintendo 3DS. Dazu noch die Spiele "Super Mario 3D Land" und "Mario Kart 7". Im Mai war ich im Paper Mario 3DS-Fieber, ich habe herausgefunden, dass das Spiel am 7. Dezember herauskommen "sollte". Deswegen habe ich immer wieder den Trailer angeguckt. Immer und immer und immer wieder... Im Oktober bekam ich meinen 3DS XL. Und im Juli war ich im New Super Mario Bros. 2-Fieber, ich wollte mir zwar nicht den Trailer angucken aber wollte mir jede Menge Infos dazu holen. Immer und immer und immer mehr... Und als es rauskam habe ich mir es DIREKT gekauft!... Naja, nicht direkt bei Ladeneröffnung, aber nur 3 Stunden und 10 Minuten später. PMSS habe ich auch nicht lange im Laden verweilen lassen. ''2013'' Eigentlich ist nicht viel passiert. Ich habe mir eigentlich nur einige Spiele gekauft und bekommen. ''2014'' 2014... ja, ich neige mich dem Ende zu. Dieses Jahr will ich, DASS '''MK8 RAUSKOMMT DENN ICH HALTE ES NICHT MEHR AUS!' ''Spielesammlung ''Spiele'' Ich habe schon viele Spiele. Hier ist meine Liste (nach Erscheinungsdatum sortiert): #''Super Mario Advance (2001)'' #''Mario Kart: Super Circuit (2001)'' #''Super Mario Advance 2 (2002)'' #''Super Mario Sunshine (2002) (*stolz*)'' #''Super Mario Advance 3 (2002)'' #''Super Mario Advance 4 (2002)'' #''Mario Party 5 (2003)'' #''Paper Mario: die Legende vom Äonentor (2004)'' #''Super Mario 64 DS (2005)'' #''Mario Kart DS (2005)'' #''New Super Mario Bros. (2006)'' #''Yoshis Island DS (2006)'' #''Super Paper Mario (2007)'' #''Super Mario Galaxy (2007)'' #''Mario Party DS (2007)'' #''Mario Kart Wii (2008)'' #''New Super Mario Bros. Wii (2009)'' #''Mario & Luigi Abenteuer Bowser (2009)'' #''Super Mario Galaxy 2 (2010)'' #''Super Mario Allstars (2010)'' #''Donkey Kong Country Returns (2010)'' #''Super Mario 3D Land (2011)'' #''Mario Kart 7 (2011)'' #''Mario Party 9 (2012)'' #''New Super Mario Bros. 2 (2012)'' #''(Animal Crossing: New Leaf; 2012)'' #''New Super Mario Bros. U (2012)'' #''Nintendo Land (2012)'' #''Paper Mario: Sticker Star (2012)'' #''Luigi's Mansion 2 (2013)'' #''(Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Portale in die Unendlichkeit; 2013)'' #''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. (2013)'' #''New Super Luigi U (2013)'' #''Super Mario 3D World (2013)'' #''Mario Party: Island Tour (2014)'' #''Yoshi's New Island (2014)'' ''Downloads'' Ich habe schon viele Spiele gedownloaded: ''3DS'' #''Super Mario Bros. '' #''SMB: The Lost Levels '' #''Super Mario Bros. 2 '' #''Super Mario Bros. 3 '' #''Mario & Yoshi'' #''Super Mario Land'' #''Super Mario Land 2: six golden Coins'' #''Donkey Kong (Arcade; NES-Version)'' #''Donkey Kong (Game Boy)'' #''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: die Rückkehr der Mini-Marios!'' #''Mario and Donkey Kong: Minis on the Move '' #''Mario Uhr'' #''Mario Taschenrechner'' #''Tetris (Game Boy)'' #''Puzzle to go: Planeten und Weltraum'' #''EDGE'' ''Wii'' #''Super Mario World'' #''Paper Mario'' #''Super Mario 64'' #''Mario Party 2'' ''Wii U'' #''Super Mario Bros.'' #''Super Mario World '' #''NES Remix'' ''Spielstände'' Hier sind meine aktuellen Spielstände (Stand: 05.04.14): ''Spiele'' *''Super Paper Mario: durch'' *''Mario Kart DS: durch'' *''Donkey Kong Country Returns: Ruinen (3-1)'' *''New Super Mario Bros.: 12x durch'' *''Super Mario 64 DS: 132/150 Sterne'' *''Super Mario Galaxy: Schlafzimmer'' *''Mario Kart Wii: (Wii U:) unb. (Wii:) 150 ccm Sternen Cup Silber; alle vorh. Gold'' *''New Super Mario Bros. Wii: Wiederbekommen :-DDDD Wii U: W 2-4 Wii: Nach wie vor W 9'' *''Super Mario Galaxy 2: (Wii:) 82/242 Sterne (Wii U:) 77/242 Sterne'' *''Super Mario Allstars: (Wii U:) unb.; (Wii:) SMB: 5-3 LL: 2-1 SMB2: 1-1 SMB3:'' 1-3 *''Super Mario 3D Land: 102% durch'' *''Mario Kart 7: 3022 RP; Alle Cups Gold; 50 und 100 ccm jw. 3 Sterne, 150 ccm + -Spiegel jw. 2 Sterne, 150 ccm Sternen-Cup 3 Sterne; 150ccm Spiegel Bananen-Cup 3 Sterne; 2 Goldkartteile... Meine Datei hat 2 Sterne :-b'' *''Mario Party 9: durch'' *''Yoshis Island DS: Welt 5-7'' *''Yoshis New Island: Welt 6-8'' *''Luigis Mansion 2: 97% durch'' *''Mario & Luigi Abenteuer Bowser: durch'' *''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros.: Schwerer Modus: Traum-Bowser Endboss'' *''Mario Party DS: 11056 PP'' *''New Super Mario Bros. 2: 2.772.636 Münzen'' *''Paper Mario Sticker Star: 100% durch'' *''New Super Mario Bros. U: 4 Sterne'' *''New Super Luigi U: 1 Stern'' *''Super Mario Advance: Welt 6-2'' *''Super Mario Advance 2: durch'' *''Super Mario Advance 3: W 6-3'' *''Super Mario Advance 4: W 7-1'' *''Nintendo Land: 36 ?-Kisten'' *''(Animal Crossing: New Leaf: 9. Zimmererweiterung; 69066 Punkte in der AdsH)'' *''(Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Portale in die Unendlichkeit: 3. Boss besiegt, kurz vor dem Riesengletscher)'' *''Super Mario Sunshine: 52 Insignien'' *''Super Mario 3D World: 352 Grünsterne'' *''Mario Party: Island Tour: 5 Sterne in meiner Datei (StreetPass); 30% der Luftblasen'' ''Downloads'' ''3DS'' *''Super Mario Bros.: 2x durch'' *''SMB: The Lost Levels: W 8-4'' *''Super Mario Bros. 2: W 3-3'' *''Super Mario Bros. 3: W 4-3'' *''Super Mario Land: 2x durch'' *''Super Mario Land 2: six golden Coins: durch'' *''Donkey Kong (Game Boy): W 8-1'' *''Donkey Kong (Arcade; NES-Version): 200m'' *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: die Rückkehr der Mini-Marios!: Sandstein-Spaziergang+'' *''Mario and Donkey Kong: Minis on the Move: 52 Sterne'' *''(EDGE: 235 Prismen)'' ''Wii U'' *''Super Mario Bros.: unb.'' *''Super Mario World: Yoshis Island 2'' *''Super Mario Kart: unb.'' *''Mario & Luigi: sUperstar Saga: unb.'' *''NES Remix: 53 Sterne (davon 3 Glitzer-Sterne)'' unb. = unberührt / durch = durchgespielt / SMB = Super Mario Bros. / LL = Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels / SMB2 = Super Mario Bros. 2 / SMB3 = Super Mario Bros. 3 ''Mein Lieblings-'' ''-Item'' Der '''Propeller-Pilz '''gehört zu den vielen Power-Ups der Super Mario-Serie. Er ruft die Propeller-Verwandlung hervor und trat bisher in New Super Mario Bros. Wii und New Super Mario Bros. U auf. '' ''Weiterlesen --> ''-Charackter'' Rate Mal! ''Yoshi ist einer der Helden des Pilz-Königreichs, und einer der Freunde von Mario und Luigi. Er gehört zu der Familie der Yoshis, und hat seinen Brüdern schon oft in seinem Heimatland geholfen. Außerdem war er oft beteiligt, wenn es darum ging Bowser zu besiegen. In seinen früheren Abenteuern, hat er Baby Mario und Baby Luigi vor Bowser, Kamek und der Koopa-Truppe beschützt und gerettet. Sein allererster Auftritt lag in Super Mario World. '' Weiterlesen --> ''-Spiel'' |Genre=Jump 'n' Run |Spielmodi=Einzelspieler, Mehrspieler (2-5) |Plattform(en)=Wii U |Alterseinstufung= }} ''Super Mario 3D World ist ein Spiel der Super Mario 3D-Serie. Es ist in dieser Serie der Nachfolger von Super Mario 3D Land und auch dessen offizieller Nachfolger.'' Das Spiel wurde am 11. Juni 2013 im Laufe einer Nintendo Direct angekündigt. Es erinnert stark an Super Mario 3D Land, bringt jedoch viele Neuerungen mit. So wird es auch einen Mehrspielermodus geben, in dem neben Mario auch Luigi, Toad und sogar Peach gespielt werden können. Man wird anscheinend auch im Einzelspielermodus zwischen diesen Charakteren wählen können. Weiterlesen --> ''Konsolen'' ² = wurde für die nächste verkauft ''Nächste Konsolen'' ''-bisher keine-'' ''Spiele, die ich besitzen werde'' ''Spiele'' ''Wii U'' *''Yoshi's Epic Yarn'' *''Mario Kart 8 '' *''(Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze)'' ''Wii'' *''Mario Party 1, 3, 4, 6, 7'' ''Downloads'' ''Wii'' *''Super Mario Kart'' *''Mario Kart 64'' *''Yoshis Story (sooooooooooooooo süß!)'' *''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' ''Avatar'' Ich habe einen Yoshi aus Paper Mario genommen, weil Yoshi meine Lieblingsfigur ist und Paper Mario eines meiner Lieblingsspiele ist. thumb|left|110px Bearbeitungen Anmeldung: Di, 01. Mai 2012 *22. Nov. 12: 100 Bearbeitungen³ *14. Jan. 13: 200 Bearbeitungen³ *02. Apr. 13: 300 Bearbeitungen³ *25. Okt. 13: 333 Bearbeitungen³ *01. Nov. 13: 400 Bearbeitungen³ *29. Mär. 14: 500 Bearbeitungen³ 1000. Bearbeitung im Wiki: Sa, 02. Nov. 2013 :DDD ³an Artikeln Wo du mir folgen kannst *Twitter (Link s. o.) *Miiverse ist auf 3DS und Wii U connected. (die ID: Yoshi1-up11) Wäre nett, wenn ihr mir folgt. Danke im voraus! ...NULL! *Atomexplosion* Edit: Besonders gern mag ich dich, Gameheld! :P Kategorie:Benutzer